


Day 31: Telepathy & Tentacles

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [31]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Consentacles, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Rimming, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Eddie loves the rush he gets from a night of fighting crime with his Other. And his Other loves when Eddie gets worked up and lets them do what they want to him when they get home.





	Day 31: Telepathy & Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHT! This is a mix of Comic book and Movie canon. In the comics Eddie doesn't really wear clothes. The symbiote turns into whatever clothes he wants to be wearing. So that's the case here.

They’d been out for hours. Almost all night. Riding through the city on Eddie’s motorcycle, looking for criminals to stop. They’d stopped two muggings and eaten a guy that was wanted for killing three cops. To be fair, he was in the middle of a shoot-out with another cop when they found him, so nobody would cry about his becoming dinner for Venom.

All in all, it had been a good night. Exhilarating. Both Eddie and the Symbiote thrumming with energy the whole ride home. It was nearly four AM when they reached the apartment. Neighbor instantly turning his music down when he heard the motorcycle rev outside the building. It made Eddie huff a laugh.

 _“_ ** _Eddie, want to play before you go to sleep._** _”_  The Symbiote said inside Eddie’s mind.

“Yeah? What did you have in mind?” Eddie asked as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door to their apartment. 

 _“_ ** _This._** _”_  They purred as they used their ability to move Eddie’s body to pin him against the door the moment it was closed behind him. 

“You’re frisky tonight.” Eddie joked, watching his clothes change back to the mass of black that was his Other. ”Where’d this come from?”

 _“_ ** _You were thinking about it on the ride home._** _”_  They said, head forming in front of Eddie to lick a stripe up his neck with that long tongue.

Eddie let his head tilt, giving his Other more room to lick and drag those sharp teeth over his throat lightly. It sent shivers down his spine and a rush of blood straight to his cock.  “I was.” He conceded, licking his lips. “So, what are you waiting for?”

Like that the mass of black covering his limbs shifted, the bulk of it turning into tentacles that wound around his limbs as it let him free from where he’d been pinned to the wall and started to walk him towards the bedroom.  _“_ ** _You said to always ask permission first._** _”_  His Other said inside of Eddie’s mind.

“That’s right, I did. You have it.” Eddie said, trying not to laugh at the feel of the Symbiote squirming all over him as it pulled him onto their bed. He found himself lying face down, body being bent and pulled so his ass was up in the air. 

There was cold air on Eddie’s back and ass now, his Other shifting around so Eddie’s arms and legs were wrapped in thick tentacles, keeping him in place while the bulk of their body was between Eddie’s spread legs. Eddie gasped at the feel of their tongue licking up the line of his crack, briefly teasing his hole.

 _“_ ** _Make sounds for us, Eddie._** _”_  They said, tongue starting to lick and work Eddie open as a tentacle wrapped around his half hard cock and began to stroke it.

Eddie let himself relax into his Other’s hold, moaning and rocking his hip as much as possible with the tentacles working to hold him still. One more wrapped around his waist, keeping him pinned to the bed as their tongue continued to squirm and work its way inside him. Moving just fast enough to let him feel the stretch but not hurt him as it moved in and out and did some kind of twirling motion around his rim that made Eddie groan.

They kept him like that until he was writhing, begging for more. The tentacle that had been stroking his cock had stopped maybe twenty minutes ago and was just wrapped around it tight enough to give a little friction but nothing more. It was torture. Absolutely amazing, but still torture.

Just when he thought it was going to go on forever, the tongue slowly pulled out of him, making Eddie whine. The emptiness quickly being replaced by the feel of a thick tentacle pushing inside of him. He moaned, fingers gripping the blanket beneath him tightly as he tried to push back against it, get it inside him faster.

 _“_ ** _Patience, Eddie._** _”_  His other purred, mass of black shifting over his back to drag sharp teeth over his shoulder as the tentacle started to thrust inside him.

The sensation of the teeth on his skin made Eddie shudder. The tentacle wound around his cock started to move in tandem with the one inside him. Both going fast and hitting all the right spots to make Eddie squirm and moan as the others held him tight, kept him pressed against the bed.

The Symbiote was practically purring. Happy with the sounds and reactions it was drawing from Eddie. Enjoying making him feel good. They knew Eddie was close. His whole body was singing with it. The surge in hormones, the way his muscles were growing tense. They let part of themself merge back into him. Soak up some of the good chemicals that came from the rush as it happened.

Eddie came with a strangled cry, whole body twitching in his Other’s hold as they fucked him through it. They kept going past that, pushing his body to the point of overstimulation before finally pulling the tentacle out and relaxing their hold on his limbs. He settled against the bed with an exhausted but happy groan when it was over.

 _“_ ** _Good, Eddie?_** _”_  They asked in his mind, squirming over his skin happily as they pulled the blanket around to cover the parts of Eddie they weren't.

“Fucking awesome.” Eddie managed to mumble, nuzzling his face against the mass of black that was currently acting as a pillow where he was at an odd angle on the bed and nowhere near his actual one.

 _“_ ** _Sleep, Eddie._** _”_ They said, slowly letting themself merge back into his body.

“Mm, yeah. Night, love.” Eddie said, already drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
